The present invention resides in a portable workbench used for carrying out precision cuts on a workpiece and, more particularly, a portable universal power miter saw workbench which is capable of being adjusted so as to accept any size miter saw.
Heretofore, known workbenches used to support a miter saw for operating on a workpice were quite cumbersome and generally required a number of people to transport the bench from worksite to worksite. In addition, once the workbench was located at the construction site it was often quite difficult to position the workbench in a stable manner due to the topography of the terrain. Furthermore, workbenches known in the prior art could not accommodate a wide range in size of miter saws as well as a variety of other power tools. A typical construction table to be used in combination with a miter saw is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,765 by Rholand D. Murphy. While the table disclosed in the '765 patent is capable of receiving a plurality of work tools, the table is not universally adjustable so as to readily accept power miter saws of various sizes which requires not only adjustment of the size of the power tool supporting site but also adjustment of the workpiece supporting surface relative to the power tool supporting site. U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,974 discloses a portable bench frame for supporting a plurality of power tools wherein the relative spacing between the power tool supporting site and the workpiece supporting surface can be varied. While the bench frame of the '974 patent does alleviate some of the disadvantages noted above, the bench is still incapable of accepting miter saws of various sizes in an easy and simple manner.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a portable workbench used for carrying out precision cuts on a workpiece.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a portable workbench which is universally adjustable to accept various sized miter saws.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universally adjustable portable miter saw workbench which is stable on all types of surfaces.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a universally adjustable portable miter saw workbench which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.